Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-34687202-20180217181252
instead of making this element a triple element fusion that probably wont exist in eb better make a wow-like Destruction element Destruction element (my variant) requires: Fire+Darkness symbol: kinda the fire symbol with darkness's bat wings colors: shades of green Skills ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1. Chaos Bringer (projectile skill) user creates a green fire dragon=like missle that will be fired at enemies causing a devastative explosion that deals medium damage and burns the caught and close enemies for 3 seconds ,making them to take 50 damage/1/2 seconds 2.Unstable Hysteria (AoE skill) user creates a demonic green circle that melts the ground making the enemies to get insane and attack randomly the others making the insane enemies to deal 50% more magic damage,the insane enemies are unable to attack you only the enemies that they seek, if user uses it on allyes (party members) they will do the same thing, but they will not attack randomly, they will be overpowered for 10 seconds,making them to deal 60% more damage and they will gain a destructive aura that makes the ground around them to quake with green fire 3.Skyfall (multiprojectile skill) user first fires a spell into the sky making the clouds to turn very heavy , the user will pull the heavy fast falling clouds at the target's mouse cursor and deal AoE high damage and stun, user will be unable to cast another spells while they pull 13 clouds from the sky, the total of damage that the clouds will deal to a single target will be of 800, the falling clouds will have a change to quake and deflect the enemy's spells for 2 seconds 4.Inevitable Disease (healing skill) the user will pull from the sky a green fire pillar with a dark center that steals the life of the close enemies, when the pillar hits the ground it will leave a disease spreading fog which will make the enemies weaker and take low damage overtime, the weakened enemies will be slown by 10% and their skills will give 30% lower damage and they will take 20 damage for 5 seconds, BUT if the user touches the disease fog, they will be weakened too,so the user has to stand in the center of the pillar till the fog fades,or can use a transportation spell to avoid it, also the gleaming borealis will be able to absorb like a vacuum all the disease fog and destroy it 5.Rain of Destruction (Ultimate skill) the user creates a huge demonic circle around them and hands start to spark green light that will make the sky dark-green and from it will fall destruction comets that deal medium damage each (100 each comet) the user can move meanwhile channels the spell, but very slow and cant use another skills while the rain occurs, the rain will last for 15 seconds and will storm the ground with the destructive comets inflicting the inevitable disease effect + the comet damage, after the rain ends, the dark-green sky will be transformed into a giant globe that deals high damage in a nuke-like explosion (it daels around 500 damage)